clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TurtleShroom/6
TURTLESHROOM TALK ARCHIVE 6 CURRENT VERSION. Ag You do realise that, If you ban agentgenius your giving him exactly what he wants? Agentgenius is an addict, bare that in mind hes an internet addict, He will do anything to stay here, Now hes created some sort of pity sheild, In other words, If you ban him he will become martyrised, People will remember him as someone who got banned for freedom, not as some sort of harrassing person who spent to much time on the computerLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 13:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) A message from the Club Penguin Utilites Thank you for adding a "Play CP" button on the sidebar and homepage of this wiki. Because of this, your bills have been lowered significantly. Electricity WAS: 500 Coins NOW: 100 Coins Water WAS: 100 Coins NOW: 50 Coins Phone WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 25 Coins Internet WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 20 Coins Cable WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 20 Coins Have a great day! ~DavidMichael, Club Penguin Utilites You here? ... --'fisk' HI! I'm back after my break. I see the whole plase hasn't been deleted/fallen into crisis/been eaten by cars as a dessert after they finished with paris. I'm going to make a movie soon, check my blog for details. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 19:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hello there Well, I don't really need to say any of this but I need to tell someone somewhere about it. Someone who won't say "OMGz you disagree with Sharkbate: I hates you!". Quite frankly, Club Penguin Wiki is now run by a tyrant. Yes, a tyrant. Everything Leekduck said about Sharkbate is true. I couldn't believe my eyes when they deleted str00delisation without even consulting the community. Anyways, me and Russian One were discussing the deletion of str00del and saying we wanted it back, then Shark came in and demanded we stopped talking about it or we would be blocked. So I said "You're gonna block us for having our own opinion?" and then he said "Well... you asked for it... blocking in 2 minutes". So I hastily put the Quit+Reason template on my page before he could block me to get my point across before everyone starts saying "Why did Wompus quitted?". Then, two minutes later I still wasn't blocked but Sharkbate had switched to another tactic. He said "WELL, I'M STEPPING DOWN AS WEBMASTER. HAPPY NOW?". He basicly has two tactics: *Saying "If you don't let me win this debate, you'll be blocked". *Quitting for the span of around two minutes to get everyone to hate you and want you blocked, then coming back to see that someone else has already blocked you. THIS TACTIC WORKED BECAUSE SEAHORSE BLOCKED ME LATER ON''' - I could just unblock myself, but I really don't want to because then Shark will realise "Oh, I forgot to demote Wompus so he can't unblock himself". He has twisted the story so much that he's trying to make out that I quit because I wanted my own way. No, I quit because my opinion was not being respected and I was told to stop thinking it. It was Shark threatening to quit because he didn't get his own way. CPW is changing way too rapidly. Sharkbate is making all these ideas and putting them forward not just without asking the community but '''''not even asking Barkjon. Plus, Hat Pop just goes along with anything he says (probably because she is scared that he will quit if she says no to anything). In the past, I've had nothing against Shark. I wouldn't say any of this if it weren't true. I hope you don't turn against me because I'm going against Shark by the way. I'd hate for CPW to turn into something terrible, and with my "replacement" running riot with his flashy webmaster powers, it seems it's heading that way. They deleted str00del! The almighty str00del system that made me and Russian One reform because we thought "Hey, maybe I could have some fun annoying trolls". Regards, Wompus78 Well, Str00delization is wrong, but I'm afraid this sort of thing is almost a Webmaster tradition. Only overdone. But I think it'll take more than this to stop a Webmaster, believe me...--NotAnEditor 20:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Turtleshroom Hi turtleshroom. My name is Hahahahahahaha, call me Ha. I was just about to leave a message on your talk page of CPW until I found out that I can't. So i want to leave a message to you here. I've never met you on CP before so, can I meet you on CP ?Hahaha00000Talky talkz Argh... People are conspiring against Shark's demotion: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sharkbate#Wompus They think you don't have power even though you do. Wompus78. Hi Hi. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 20:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey Turtle, I'm happy we managed to conclude our compromise. As I know you had asked beforehand, and to prevent any further arguments, I have prepared a list of things to be deleted, see w:c:clubpenguin:User:Joeyaa/Links. These are everything that got restored after I did my mass deletion, and this is what the community has decided. If you have any problems with the list, please tell me, as I plan to run the bot soon. Also, I'll do those uploads after dinner. Have a nice day. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 00:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Would you happen to have time to jump onto the shoutbox for a minute so I can run something by you? Just checking, thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 19:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Warning This is just to compensate for something that happened a long time ago. Again, that's just to compensate for the Chat Room argument you had with NotAnEditor, and also to compromise. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Check this out http://video.yahoo.com/network/100284668/ --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 23:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Story TurtleShroom, you have been selected to be one of the main authors,along with me and Explorer 767 The story is called The Quest For Patchy99 P.S. You will be one of the main charecters, I will be recuring in the story. The ninja master will see you nowYou may come in 14:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Fear Now, before I go rambling on about my own fears, I'd like to tell you that I respect and understand any of the fears and scars you've experienced; I would never laugh at you, for I've had my share of a few mental scars. Although, my mental scars are probably on a completely different subject. I'm about to tell you things I've never really shared or talked about too much, because I trust you with great depths, and I know you'd never laugh back at me. First, I'll tell fears; I don't have too many, only about 2. Thunder: One of my greatest and strongest fears. Usually, when it's thundering outside, I'll just cover my ears or play my favorite music. However, when the thunder's really loud, the situation can get worse. However, this fear has quelled over the last few years, and I'm not as afraid as I used to be. The Dark: Yes, I have fear of the dark. Although it's not serious, whenever I walk into a dark room or outside at night, I like to have somebody with me, rather than going alone. Like Thunder, the fear has quelled. If there was anymore, I'd be able to think of them. Anyway, now on to the scars. Many of the scars I've experienced have one source and one source only. The CPW. Yes, the mental scars I've shared have happened over there. Thankfully, I've at least gotten over them, but still cringe at the thought of them. ---- My Administrator promotion : At first, this was one of the happiest moments of my career. The day after the promotion, I logged in to the database, feeling happy and excited, the sun shining through my window. When I went clicking around on some links, I noticed that some seemed un-happy. I simply ignored it, however, I recieved a message on my talk; that caused the scar. The message was on the subject of quitting and jealousy, the person who quit was furious with me about gaining my ranks before them, and I mean angry. This message led me to a user page; it made me regret ever getting the rank in the first place. I felt things I had never felt before, and it wasn't good. The person came back, and to this day we remain the best of friends. ---- My bureaucrat promotion: Even though this wasn't really a scar, it was the outcome of the previous one. Being scared of what would happen as a result, bureaucrat level seemed like a nightmare. Now, you must recall me giving my thanks here and not there, and also shouting "WHAT?!" in the Shout Box the moment you said "Promotion". Well, that's all because of said admin promotion. Remembering what happened last time I got promoted, I simply cringed at the thought of even the word bureaucrat. I kept the promotion an absolute secret; I would tell nobody except my closest friends. Sooner or later, I couldn't keep it in anymore, I just had to tell somebody. Well, I did. Then that person freaked out a little, speaking in all caps to me, which I assumed was yelling. That didn't help much. I regretted ever telling them. Thankfully, I eventually got used to it and went on as normal. Still, I get a little uneasy mentioning or thinking about it. ---- The joining in of projects: You may be wondering why I chose Barkjon as my superior and why I said I'd never get involved in those kinds of projects anymore. Well, that was a misfortunate "scar" caused by joining in one of the largest projects created. Now, this project proposed to reform the Wiki on a massive scale; getting rid of subpages. Not knowing what I was getting into, I happily signed my signature. I knew the Wiki needed something to change, and I thought it may be a good idea. Big mistake. That made someone upset, making me think that I was the one who directly caused it. They said they'd leave if the operation went forward, and I was advised to apologize directly, which I did immediately. I promised to never do so again, and I broke that promise by joining in another project, as a result, it made you upset, and blame the one not responsible. I felt terrible, and vowed never to do it again; declaring official neutrality. ---- Now, I hope I didn't bore you...usually when set on a subject, I just can't stop typing. I hope that you understand, as I understand you. I've told these things to few people, and I really trust that you wouldn't laugh at or tell anyone else about them. I feel better and better everytime I tell someone these things, and you have no idea how deep my trust is for you. Thank you for your time, and thank you for allowing me to tell you these things. I appreciate it. :) PS- I happened to write some more of CPW: Day of Reckoning, and forgot to mention it to you. I hope that's alright with you...something just lured me to press that edit button.... :D Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Chess We don't have much time to even finish a game, so I'll just leave a message in case we can play some other time. Technically, we can play across the Internet via the Shout Box, as long as you know chess notation. The notation will allow us to say our moves over the Chat, therefore allowing us to replicate the board on any chessboards we have at home. Of course, if you don't have a chessboard, you could make a virtual one on PowerPoint and drag the "pieces" around... Anyway, just read the link. Notation is pretty simple to understand. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting History I was wondering if it is possible to delete the history of an article. If it is can you tell me how and I will delete the history of Dancing Penguin on uncp if it offends you--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 00:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ?!?!?!?!?!?! 4. The only major hate advocates are Leekduck and Karazachi ('and some Metrix guy'), while some of the BOBmasters strongly disagree with the site's content in their morales (though Explorer voted yes, he doesn't like the site at all). It's mainly a back and forth battle between them and me, with the occasional Speeddasher and Explorer brilliance thrown in. Would it kill you to get my name right! Seriously! User:Mectrixctic Lichenblossom's Flag Here's the flag you've waited so long for! Inkscape can't upload text, so I had to export a bitmap copy in PNG. Hope you like it! Visit the image page to learn about the symbolism! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Something Random Turtle, you wouldn't believe the things I do when I'm bored or when lonely on CP or the CPW. If I told you, you'd relate to it. On CP, when I absolutely feel like it, I go into a buddies' non-member igloo and do some very weird things, and I mean WEIRD. I take all of my clothing off (yes, even the rabbit ears), and place on the Aqua color and later Jacque Hammer's gray fedora; to pretend to be "the proclaimed semi-aquatic, egg laying mammal of action". All I really do is run around the igloo, though. (That's why I chose Aqua, BTW, to pretend to be that character; light blue doesn't cut it for me, haha.) Now, on the IRC or the Shout Box (whenever I'm alone; haven't done this in awhile) I feel the insane urge to start singing Perry's theme song, or (If you've ever seen WALL-E) the end-credits music, which is the song "Down To Earth". Since now, I'm rarely alone on the Shout Box, and due to the fact that it kinda embarrasses me, I don't do it too much anymore. However, I did that on the IRC this morning, though reluctantly. I know, I'm crazy. My family thinks so too. And they call me the "normal" one... :) Have a wonderful day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:24, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Well sorry about almost getting banned on this account Hey turtle well just to tell you this account was just a test im sanity penguin. I just wanted to test something and at first i thought i would get banned once i read the COC but i never thought it would become something like this. Oh well Sam was right this wiki is cool. -Sanity Penguin, Sarah Penguin or, Sam Rudi. ps: next im messaging sam saying i got a account Response Fair enough. I'll back off. I'm also going to start doing something other then what I usually do (starting arguments, accidentally half-destroying the wiki, etc.) . I'm starting my first story: Fourth Wall Demolition Co.! Please provide any ideas you may have. Thanks, -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 09:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Congradulations! Thank-you for helping to bring teachers to the Univerity. I really appreaciate it. Please Accept my gift as a token of my gratitude and put it on your page. Thank you --Swiss Ninja 00:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Photo Request Can you change a walrus picture to make it match Iron Walrus? Look up Iron man in google images. It'll be a chanllenge. Read his article before you make his suit. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 03:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I owe you TWO Favors. Since your good with names like [PETF and whatnot, I need a wikipedia:S.H.I.E.L.D parody. It will complete my Avengers parody, called the Defenders. Mke the SHIELD parody like ARMOR, or SCREEN. SOMETHING GOOD! Then I promise you brilliant writing from the entire wiki. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 21:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't I see you... Didn't I see you at the 3rd anniversary on CP? You were saying you were the "nerd ghost" and you were dressed up in a ghost costume, blue graduation cap, cane, black pirate boots and I think some glasses. Before then I used to check out articles on the Club penguin wiki. I...also ended up meeting both a member of mimo's site and the CP miniclip forums during the dance a thon.--Tidalwave11 12:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) It Must Have Been Spam Lyrics (and video) BE WARNED: You may faint due to visual exposure to really bad lyrical composition. These side effects are most common in users who have high standards for lyrical composition. If you continue to have these side effects, stop viewing immediately and consult your local propellor-cap-wearing freak of a weirdo. Parodee: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPH3iDAhkb8 (It must have been spam... but it's rollbacked now) (Vs. 1) Lay a notice On the Main Page Leave a message On my talk I come back early Is that a giggle? In the Shout Box And all around Tell me now I shrug it off And chat away (Chorus) It must have spam But it's rollbacked now! It must have been dumb But it's gone anyhow It must have been spam But it's rollbacked now! From the moment he saved His edit went POW! (Vs. 2 in extreme need of improvement) He's a-thinking He's protected And that he won't get UBER-PWNED Soon as he saves it A rollback spots it A admin fills out A form to block And I shrug it off (Chorus) It's where the vandals go It's what the hackers know (Interlude) (Chorus) (repeat) It's where the vandals go It's what the hackers know (It must have been spam... but it's rollbacked now) Oooooh-oooooh.... (repeat several times) Living (well, not exactly) proof that I can write a song just about as much as Fred can swim. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:15, 16 August 2009 (UTC) GAh! I CAN"T MAKE NEW ARTICLES!! I have no idea why, but this is all it says. You've uploaded a blank file, or have performed a typo. Unless you want your picture replaced by a photo of Nevel, I would try again. WHAT DO I DO? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 03:50, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Yo TS, Mech Rider here. I would like to meet you. Leave a message on my talk page--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 15:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No, no ,no. I upload no images, because I don't make images. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 21:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) about stan the clumsy guy ok I took the photo, everything is about CP and there Japanese drawings so it could be anything Sorry Sorry TurtleShroom, I didn't know. Next time I'll be more careful! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi TurtleShroom.This is Mech Rider.I have a friends list on my user page and i was wondering if you wanted to be friends? Mech Rider Out!!!!! hi Hi Turtleshroom.This is a fellow editor,Mech Rider.I could use some help with my character's page.Here is the link.Mech Rider.If you can help,thanks.If not, no problem. ok so I see japanese writing and see if correct? Or do I write japanese words on page you need japanese word on? Anyway could I help on japanese on site? -SuperSoaker 忍者 sure ok -SuperSoaker How do you?? Hey, TurtleShroom. Do you know how to make hose list things? An example is http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PSA . Please answer on my talk page. Thanks. --Chub777 08:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok thanks for the Wiki Syntex info. --Chub777 07:57, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Need Students Dear Turtleshroom, I need willing students for the Zürich University. Thank you for bringing teachers to the University. Thank you --Lord Swiss Ninja 21:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello!! Can I be under your jurisdiction? I don't want to be blocked and I badly want to edit... I'm sorry for not keeping in contact. --Die Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie Talk toDie Awesome Geist der Penguin Enzyklopädie(Means: The Awesome Ghost of the Penguin Encyclopedia) 16:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Speedasher Speeddasher says i am not senseis nephew. Tell him i am because i am and this is a fanon wiki --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 16:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Anime Mabel! Here is anime Mabel! She's been hit by Explorer using his shovel so she's sad and has a *bit* of a bump. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 21:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello Okay! I wanna new start with you. Having said this, I am requesting peace and a new start between us. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 20:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Please respond to my message. I'd like to hear your thoughts, or can you go on the Shout Box (here) and talk? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 20:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Walri '''Walrus doesn't do anything to the people they dox. The're just scaring them... they doxed hundreds of people. Your name on the internet is not a danger, anything can be found at the white pages.' Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Thank you so much. I just found out that a lot of the information is fake, but now that we're friends again, could you come to Hat and my party? We're in the Night Club in on Northern Lights. Also, this may sound silly, but may I have my powers back? I will only use to defend the wiki from walri! I will start editing here again in full. Thanks once again! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 21:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat (BOBmaster) Powers Hey, by now, you probably already know who this is, and you know that I had Bureaucrat (BOBmaster) powers on my other account. And, someone said I should start at rollback, but I was wondering if you could make me a BOBmaster once again. PLEASE! No one's even voting on my request to be a rollback, so I might as well take the leap and just go for gold anyway. Thanks, iPeng RE:IRC I'm ready when you are... just message me and then jump onto it. ~Joey~ [[User talk:Joeyaa|^Talk^'']] 23:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate a Senate? Okay, why is Sharkbate suddenly a senate? I can see him blocking people (granted, it's not a mistake or someone that shouldn't be blocked) but since when was he allowed or given these sysop powers?! -iPeng ARRRRGGGGG I WAS TRYING TO MAKE A PAGE AND HERRES WHAT CAME UP Start new article From Club Penguin Fanon Wiki You've uploaded a blank file, or have performed a typo. Unless you want your picture replaced by a photo of Nevel, I would try again. I HAD MADE A FULL FLIPPING PAGE!!1 HELP!!! -- 11:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ah, okay sorry for shouting on your page, hope i diddent break it lol -- 19:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC)